Superação
by Bela-chan
Summary: Resposta ao Torneio da PSF: Malfoys perdem tudo que possuem e são obrigados pelo Ministério a pedir ajuda a outra tradicional família sangue puro: os Weasley. E agora? Eles vão conseguir se reerguer? Cuidado, contém slash.


**Agradecimentos:** À Tachel, por ter me ajudado a não tentar me matar com as agulhas de tricot da Molly!

**Explicação:** Fic escrita em dois dias, em resposta ao desafio lançado no Torneio da PSF: _Malfoys perdem tudo que possuem (propriedades, dinheiro, elfos e até as roupas) e são obrigados pelo Ministério a pedir ajuda a outra tradicional família sangue puro: os Weasley. Deve haver a confecção de um suéter Weasley clássico por Narcisa ou Lucius como presente de Natal para Draco. Mínimo de 500 palavras._

**Aviso 1:** Todos os personagens contidos aqui pertencem apenas à JK Rowling.

**Aviso 2:** Algumas insinuações slash, e há morte de personagem no final.

* * *

**Superação**

**Edição Extra do Profeta Diário:**

_**FAMÍLIA MALFOY CONDENADA À MISÉRIA!**_

_Terminou hoje o julgamento de Lucius Malfoy, que era acusado de ser um dos principais líderes dos Comensais da Morte, nome dado aos seguidores de Vocês-Sabe-Quem, e de ter cometido vários crimes em seu nome._

_Por decisão unânime do Wizengamot, Malfoy foi sentenciado a pagar uma multa de 150 mil galeões à sociedade bruxa por danos causados contra a sociedade. Esse dinheiro será destinado ao recém criado Departamento de Auxílio às Vítimas da Segunda Guerra Bruxa, que vai dispor dele para ressarcir as famílias que foram prejudicadas por ele e por sua associação com o finado bruxo das trevas._

_Todos os bens da família Malfoy, aqui inclusos o dinheiro depositado no banco Gringotes, propriedades, elfos domésticos e demais pertences, até mesmo os de uso pessoal, estão congelados. Eles só serão devolvidos sob a seguinte condição: a Família Malfoy deverá expiar seus crimes servindo durante um ano a uma família bruxa honesta, que aceitará ajudá-los como um gesto de caridade. _

_Ao final de 12 meses, o Wizengamot se reunirá novamente para julgar se os Malfoy cumpriram sua sentença corretamente. Se tiverem cumprido, todos os bens lhes serão devolvidos, e eles estarão livres de quaisquer acusações. Se não, o Wizengamot entenderá que os Malfoy não desejam se redimir, e continuam sendo um risco à nossa sociedade. _

_Nesse caso, será ordenada a apreensão definitiva de toda a fortuna dos Malfoy, e eles serão enviados para Azkaban sem chance de saírem._

* * *

**PARTE I – Lucius Malfoy**

A Guerra havia acabado, e o lado pelo qual lutei havia perdido. Meu projeto de construir uma sociedade forte e livre da influência nefasta dos trouxas jamais se realizaria. O líder que escolhi servir havia me traído e morrido, bem como a maioria dos meus companheiros. Não era necessário ser mestre em Adivinhação para prever o que aconteceria comigo e com minha família.

De fato, devo me sentir aliviado por não termos sido condenados a passarmos o resto de nossos dias em Azkaban. Mesmo sem os dementadores, aquilo ainda era o pior lugar do mundo, e eu não podia admitir que Narcissa e Draco passassem por isso. Usei todas as cartas reservas que tinha na manga, chantageei metade do Wizengamot, mas consegui nossa liberdade.

Eu sabia que meus inimigos não me deixariam escapar tão facilmente, e que eles encontrariam uma forma de me humilhar publicamente. A sentença do Wizengamot provou que mais uma vez eu estava certo, principalmente quando meus advogados me informaram que a família que deveríamos _servir_ seriam os Weasley. Isso foi outro tapa em minha face, outra humilhação cuidadosamente armada.

Mas não faz mal. Meu orgulho pode estar profundamente ferido, mas um Malfoy sempre dá a volta por cima.

E, principalmente, um Malfoy nunca se esquece... E sempre se vinga.

Eu tenho menos de 48 horas para pensar em uma saída. Narcissa quer que empacotemos o que temos de valor na Mansão Malfoy e fujamos do país. Com calma, explico a ela que é isso que esperam que façamos, e que seríamos apanhados antes mesmo de tocarmos na chave de portal. E que isso só pioraria nossa situação.

Esperei que Draco falasse algo, mas ele quase não diz nada. Só responde quando questionado, e mesmo assim fala muito pouco.

As últimas semanas fizeram meu filho amadurecer mais do que todos os anos que passou em Hogwarts. Pouca coisa sobrou do menino inseguro que ele fora, e nesse momento ele se parece ainda mais comigo. Mais um motivo para que eu encontre alguma saída.

Mando Narcissa e Draco se deitarem, dizendo que irei em seguida. Eles estão cansados, e precisam recuperar suas energias para enfrentar o que virá pela frente.

Eu não posso descansar ainda, pois ainda não encontrei a resposta que procuro. Mesmo se eu conseguir o milagre de convivermos durante um ano com os Weasley sem matarmos uns aos outros, não poderia me arriscar a confiar no Wizengamot. Eles jamais vão querer devolver meus bens, principalmente agora que estão de posse de toda a minha fortuna.

Por isso preciso pensar em uma maneira de não deixar que restem dúvidas sobre nossa redenção após esse prazo.

Já é madrugada quando escuto passos no corredor, e a porta do escritório se abre lentamente. Não fico surpreso ao ver Draco entrando. O que me surpreende é que ele tenha a resposta que eu queria.

Arthur Weasley chegou na hora marcada. Ele entrou em meu escritório com ar solene, orgulhoso pelo papel que desempenhava naquele circo armado pelo Ministério. Cumprimentei-o educadamente, como se fôssemos velhos colegas que se reencontram em uma situação especial.

- Lucius, quero que saiba que, da minha parte, a Guerra acabou, e farei o possível para que nossas famílias tenham a melhor convivência possível.

- Eu também conto com isso, Arthur.

- Existe um detalhe na sentença que precisa ser cumprido. É mera formalidade. – acrescentou rapidamente. – Mas como se trata de um documento mágico, o Ministério saberá se não for cumprido. E não acho que você deseje arriscar tudo por causa de um detalhe idiota.

– Que detalhe?

- Aqui... – Arthur retirou o documento do bolso do paletó, e começou a ler. – _A Família Malfoy deverá expiar seus crimes servindo durante um ano a uma família bruxa honesta, que aceitará ajudá-los como um gesto de caridade._

- Isso eu já sei. – respondi, com impaciência.

- Segundo me explicaram, Lucius, eu devo _aceitar_ ajudá-lo. Para isso, você deve me pedir.

Precisei de alguns segundos para entender o que ele havia dito, e senti um tremor de ódio percorrer meu corpo com mais aquela afronta.. Então, eles queriam me fazer implorar.

- Entendo... – murmurei. – Por acaso devo me ajoelhar?

- Não será necessário... – respondeu Arthur, constrangido. – É mera formalidade, não leve tão a sério.

- Não vou levar. – retruquei, mas meu tom de voz deixou claro que sim, eu estava levando aquele _detalhe_ muito a sério. – Vamos acabar logo com isso. Arthur Weasley, peço, _por favor,_ que você me ajude a reconstruir minha vida, e a cuidar de minha família pelo prazo de 12 meses, até que meus bens me sejam devolvidos e eu possa mantê-los por minha conta. É suficiente para você?

- Sim, mais do que suficiente. - respondeu ele, ainda mais envergonhado.

- Então responda, Weasley. – murmurei, sentindo meu autocontrole por um fio. - Senão o documento não terá validade.

- Sim, claro que eu o ajudarei, Lucius. – ele respondeu, e um silêncio pesado caiu sobre nós.

- Então já podemos ir? – perguntei, vendo que ele não falaria mais nada. - Os aurores se encarregarão de recolher o que o Ministério confiscou, não é necessário ficar aqui para assistir.

- Sim, claro.

- Vou chamar Narcissa... – falei, fazendo menção de sair, mas Weasley bloqueou minha passagem.

- Não é necessário, ela já foi. Ordenei que uma das aurores a levasse direto para minha casa. Achei que seria menos constrangedor assim.

- Constrangedor?

- Sim, há mais um _pequeno_ detalhe... Segundo a sentença, você e sua família não poderiam levar nada da Mansão, nem mesmo suas roupas. Mas eu trouxe vestes novas, para que vocês usem enquanto não compram outras. – disse ele, colocando uma sacola em cima da mesa e evitando olhar pra mim. – Essas são as suas. As de Narcissa e Draco já foram entregues.

- Entendo... – repito, e tenho a certeza de que poderia matar cada membro do Wizengamot com minhas mãos, se eles estivessem ali.

Arthur pareceu pressentir minha revolta, pois fez deu um passo para trás em direção à porta.

- Eu vou esperar lá fora enquanto você...

- Não é necessário. – interrompi, erguendo minhas mãos e soltando o botão que prendia minha capa negra, que escorregou por minhas costas. – Não há nada aqui que você já não tenha visto.

Vejo que ele não esperava por isso, e que fica sem saber o que responder. Quando começo a desabotoar minha camisa, ele prende a respiração e cora, mas não desvia o olhar.

Sorrio intimamente. O jogo começou.

* * *

**PARTE II – Draco Malfoy**

Não há nada que eu não faça pela minha família. Há dois anos atrás eu conspirei para matar aquele que era um dos maiores bruxos que já existiu, e assim salvar meus pais da vingança do Lord das Trevas.

E hoje, novamente, estou em uma conspiração para salvar minha família. Mas o alvo dessa vez não é um bruxo poderoso.

O alvo é uma garota da minha idade que controla o herói do Mundo Mágico.

Estamos na casa dos Weasley há pouco mais de uma semana. Meus pais receberamum quarto só para eles, e eu teria que dormir no mesmo quarto que o Weasel. Entretanto, bastaram apenas alguns minutos juntos e um acidente quase fatal para que nossos pais decidissem que ainda era muito cedo para aquela aproximação. Logo, ficou decidido que eu ocuparia o velho sótão abandonado.

A casa é ainda mais horrível do que eu poderia imaginar, e não há limites para a vulgaridade desta família. Começo a pensar que nossa presença aqui não foi apenas para nos punir pelos crimes cometidos por todas as gerações Malfoy, mas também para servir de caridade a essa gente. Eles não têm a menor classe, não sabem se comportar e não possuem nenhum senso de etiqueta. São dignos de pena.

Além dos pais Weasley, moram aqui a fêmea Weasley e o Weasel. O gêmeo que sobrou mora em sua loja de brinquedos, e parece que as outras dúzias de irmãos têm suas próprias casas. Pelo menos isso.

O clima está tenso entre nós. Essa idéia de morarmos juntos foi ridícula, todos parecem esperar que nos azaremos uns aos outros pelas costas. A sensação que tenho é que somos vigiados constantemente.

Potter apareceu hoje pela primeira vez. Eu estava trancado no sótão, lendo uns diários velhos que encontrei. Eles estavam dentro de um baú antigo, e surpreendentemente estavam lacrados com uma magia poderosa e fatal. Mas para alguém que foi criado cercado de magia negra por todos os lados, não foi tão difícil desfazer o encanto.

Os diários foram escritos pela Weasley-mãe, e são absolutamente repulsivos. Nunca mais conseguirei olhar para um cabelo ruivo em minha vida sem ter pensamentos maliciosos. E depois falam que os Malfoy são má influência à sociedade. Que piada!

Como eu estava dizendo, Potter apareceu hoje pela primeira vez. Ele deve ter enrolado muito antes de ter-se decidido a vir até aqui, mas imagino que no final sua curiosidade foi mais forte do que tudo.

Quando ele entrou, eu estava deitado, lendo uma passagem particularmente reveladora sobre o Weasley-pai e um vestido vermelho.

- O que está fazendo, Malfoy? – perguntou Potter, fechando a porta atrás dele.

- O que lhe parece? – respondi, fechando o diário e olhando para ele. – O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? Perdeu sua namoradinha?

- Ginny não é minha namoradinha. É minha noiva.

- Pior pra você. – retruquei. – Mas admito que fiquei surpreso quando soube que você ia se casar. Pensei, pelos últimos acontecimentos, que você tivesse mudado de opinião.

- Malfoy, sobre o que aconteceu, eu... – começou ele, hesitante e constrangido. - ... eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando fiz aquilo...

- Ora, nós dois sabemos no que você estava pensando. – retruquei, me levantando e caminhando até ele. – Em mim.

Ele não respondeu, e eu podia perceber que estava embaraçado. Isso facilitaria ainda mais as coisas.

- Não é verdade? – perguntei, suavemente, quase encostando nele.

- Isso não vem ao caso. – ele respondeu, num fio de voz. – O que quero lhe pedir é que o que aconteceu fique apenas entre nós. Ninguém precisa saber.

- Por quê? Medo de a sua noivinha cancelar o casamento, se souber? – provoquei. – Posso lhe garantir, Potter, que há tantos segredos sujos nessa família que, se isso acontecesse, você iria me agradecer por livrá-lo de se associar com essa gente pervertida.

- Os Weasley são pessoas honestas. – defendeu ele. – E Ginny não merece saber do meu... lapso.

- De qual _lapso_ estamos falando? – provoquei, tocando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. - Do primeiro, do segundo ou dos outros que vieram depois?

- Pare com isso, Malfoy. – ele murmurou, afastando o rosto do meu toque. – Eu estava confuso e... havia coisas demais acontecendo... e você me provocou!...

- Claro, a culpa foi toda minha. – ironizei. – Essa é uma boa forma de acalmar sua consciência. Jogue toda a culpa em cima do sonserino mal, que seduziu o pobre grifinório inocente.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Mas quer se convencer de que foi isso que aconteceu. – respondi. – Bem, infelizmente não vou poder ajudá-lo, Potter. Eu mesmo vou contar à Weasley a razão pela qual você terminou seu namorinho no final do sexto ano.

Foi com prazer que vi toda a cor sumir de seu rosto, e seus olhos se arregalarem de susto com o que eu disse. Ele era pateticamente transparente, e totalmente manipulável. Quase senti pena do que iria fazer, mas no final lembrei do que meu pai dissera, quando estávamos planejando nossas ações. _Os fins justificam os meios._

- A menos que... – comecei, jogando a isca.

Potter pressentiu a chantagem que viria, e seus olhos brilharam de raiva. Grifinórios, sempre tão certinhos...

- Não pense que farei nada de sujo, Malfoy. Não vou cair em chantagem alguma de sua família.

- Não quer nem ouvir o que tenho a propor? Garanto que não será nada absurdo, nada que você já não tenha feito antes.

- Como assim? – perguntou ele, desconfiado.

- Eu não contarei nada à Weasley se continuarmos tendo outros... lapsos, como você tão carinhosamente chamou nossos encontros no ano passado. Vários lapsos. Aqui, na casa dela, perto dela.

- Isso é absurdo, eu não posso fazer isso com ela! – exclamou ele, indignado.

- Não pode fazer agora, mas pôde fazer no ano passado? Qual a lógica nisso? - argumentei. – De qualquer forma, não me interessa se você pode ou não fazer. Essa é minha condição para ficar calado.

- Por que está fazendo isso, Malfoy? – ele perguntou, me encarando como se quisesse ler minha mente. Será que está tentando usar Legilimens comigo?

- Por quê? – perguntei, retribuindo o olhar. – Vejamos... Acho que é por isso.

Agarrei-o pela blusa e puxei-o de encontro a mim, beijando sua boca com força. Sua primeira reação foi ficar tentar se soltar, e precisei imprensá-lo contra a porta para impedir seus movimentos. Mas quando minha língua invadiu sua boca, ele não conseguiu evitar de deixar escapar um suspiro, e logo estava correspondendo ao beijo completamente.

Nossa química é fantástica, e sei que no fundo ele anseia por nossos encontros tanto quanto eu.

- Você fica? - murmurei, interrompendo o beijo por um momento.

- Fico. – suspirou ele, levantando a camiseta que eu usava.

Meu pai ficará contente em saber que seu plano está funcionando.

* * *

**PARTE III – Narcissa Malfoy**

Passei dois anos esperando por alguma tragédia em minha família. Primeiro, quando o Lord das Trevas ordenou que Draco assassinasse Dumbledore enquanto ainda era uma criança, e naquela ocasião, eu tinha certeza absoluta que meu filho não sobreviveria. Por isso, sempre serei grata a Severus por sua ajuda.

Depois, quando Lucius saiu de Azkaban. Todos sabiam que era só uma questão de tempo até que todos nós fossemos assassinados por Milord, que não perdoara Lucius pelos sucessivos erros em seguir suas ordens. Por isso, não considero traição o que fiz quando descobri que Harry Potter estava vivo, na Floresta Proibida. Nós fomos traídos primeiro.

Perdemos tudo. Estamos há meses trancados nessa casa pavorosa, tentando provar ao Mundo Mágico que não somos o que todos sabem que somos. É revoltante. Minha vontade é gritar para todos que nós não nos arrependemos de nada do que fizemos, e que jamais mudaremos. Mas não posso fazer isso.

Lucius me orientou a controlar minha raiva e a pensar friamente. Ele e Draco tinham um plano, mas ele não quis me contar. Disse que, como sempre, é melhor que eu não saiba de nada. Conhecendo Lucius como conheço, creio que é o melhor mesmo.

Quando chegamos aqui, não sabíamos em que consistia "servir aos Weasley". Cheguei a pensar que deveríamos trabalhar como elfos domésticos para essa família, mas felizmente Molly Weasley é muito possessiva com sua casa, e exige que ela mesma faça seus trabalhos domésticos.

Nosso trabalho consistia em fazer o que sabíamos de melhor: sermos nós mesmos.

Lucius foi levado ao Departamento de Auxílio às Vítimas da Segunda Guerra Bruxapor Arthur Weasley para que o ajudasse a recolher fundos para o programa de reconstrução da sociedade. Ele conhecia as pessoas certas, e sabia as formas corretas de pedir "ajuda". Logo, o Departamento de Weasley era o que possuía mais doações de todo o Ministério. Em razão disso, Lucius e Arthur trabalhavam até muito tarde, e na maioria das vezes eu já estava dormindo quando Lucius chegava, de madrugada.

Draco e Ronald Weasley acompanhavam seus pais ao Ministério, mas não trabalhavam tanto. Draco sempre voltava para casa no final da tarde, para logo em seguida se trancar no sótão. Ele evitava a presença dos Weasley, principalmente de Ronald, que não fazia questão de disfarçar sua raiva contra meu filho.

Algumas vezes, Potter aparecia e se trancava no sótão com Draco, e notei que isso causava desconforto na família Weasley, pois ninguém entendia a razão.

Quando perguntei a Draco, meu filho me disse que ele e Potter estavam estudando juntos, tentando recuperar o tempo que perderam fora de Hogwarts. Toda a família pareceu achar a explicação plausível, principalmente porque Draco se esforçava por não demonstrar inimizade contra nenhum Weasley, – Lucius foi categórico quanto a isso, não deveríamos dar-lhes razão para desconfiar de nós. - mas eu não acreditei. Conheço meu filho bem demais para saber que ele não estava me contando a verdade.

Quanto a mim, me sinto como uma dama de companhia antiga. Minha função nessa casa é a dar aulas básicas à Molly e Ginny Weasley. Elas não têm a menor classe, são simplórias e despreparadas. Eu tento ensinar-lhes etiqueta, e dar-lhes dicas de como se portar à mesa, como se comportarem, como se vestirem. A garota mal consegue disfarçar seu tédio, e só passou a prestar atenção em minhas aulas quando insinuei que ela se casaria com a pessoa mais importante do Mundo Mágico, e que o mínimo que se esperava dela é que tivesse educação.

Não foi difícil fazer os Weasley deixarem de nos odiar. Essas pessoas têm uma necessidade de acreditar que todos podem melhorar, de dar segundas chances. Bastou contar algumas histórias tristes sobre minha infância e me mostrar arrependida de meus atos passados, para que Molly se convencesse da minha redenção.

Dentro de duas semanas será Natal. Ainda faltam 4 meses para terminar a sentença, mal posso acreditar.

Ontem Molly Weasley me chamou para planejarmos os presentes de Natal. Lucius já reuniu algum dinheiro, mas me falou que não podemos deixar ninguém saber. Então, respondi a Molly que não poderia dar nada a Draco este ano, mas que tinha certeza que ele entenderia. Tive que me controlar pra não rir quando vi seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e compaixão por mim. Comovida, ela segurou minha mão e disse que tinha a solução perfeita. Minutos depois, trazia um caixa enorme cheia de linhas coloridas e agulhas de tricô mágicas.

Não entendi direito o que Molly esperava que eu fizesse, mas então ela me explicou que, como tinha muitos filhos, não poderia comprar presentes bons para todos no Natal. Por isso, todos os anos ela tricotava um suéter com a letra inicial do nome do filho bordado no peito

- E as crianças adoram! – exclamou ela, entusiasmada. – Tenho certeza que Draco também vai adorar, pois ele vive enfiado naquele sótão, e agora é uma época muito fria.

Eu não fui rápida o suficiente pra disfarçar minha incredulidade perante aquele insulto. Ela esperava que eu tricotasse um suéter vagabundo pra meu único filho?! Felizmente ela traduziu minha expressão como vergonha por nunca ter feito aquele tipo de serviço antes.

- Sei que você nunca deve ter feito isso, Cissa. – disse ela, em tom compreensivo. - Mas é muito fácil e vou ter o maior prazer em lhe ensinar.

Molly me orientou a escolher os tons azul-marinho para o suéter e prateado para a letra D, e em seguida como manejar as agulhas. Enquanto eu tentava acertar os pontos, tinha que controlar meu desejo de enfiar uma daquelas agulhas em sua garganta e me ver livre de toda aquela bondade sufocante. Mas pensei melhor e creio que Lucius não ficaria contente se eu fizesse isso.

Depois de quase uma semana de aulas e dedos machucados, o suéter ficou pronto. Está horroroso, mas Molly disse que o que vale é a intenção, e que tinha certeza que meu filho vai adorar.

Só espero que Draco um dia possa me perdoar por isso.

Faltam pouco mais de 60 dias agora. E hoje, durante o jantar, Ginny Weasley anunciou que ela e Harry Potter se haviam marcado a data do casamento para dali a dois meses, e que depois disso eles se mudariam para Grimmald Place. O casamento vai se realizar três dias antes da nossa audiência judicial, e Molly me disse que isso nos trará boa sorte. Não tenho tanta certeza que essa foi a intenção da garota.

O anúncio me surpreendeu, pois nos últimos tempos mal os vejo juntos. Tenho certeza que Potter também não esperava por isso, pela cara que ele fez. Mas não pude observar muito, pois logo todos se levantaram para cumprimentá-los.

Mesmo naquela confusão de abraços e lágrimas, não me escapou o olhar carregado que Draco e Lucius trocaram. O que aquilo significava?

Faltam seis dias para o casamento. A casa está tomada pelos preparativos, e não param de chegar presentes vindos de todo o país. Já não há espaço para tantas caixas.

Hoje surpreendi Draco e Ginny discutindo no quintal. Não consegui compreender muito do que eles falaram, mas vi que Ginny chorava muito, e em um momento chegou a esbofetear o rosto de Draco. O que será que ele estava lhe dizendo?

Tentei me aproximar para ouvir melhor, mas só consegui escutar a ultima frase que Draco disse antes de deixá-la sozinha:

- Se não acredita em mim, me espere no sótão hoje à noite, às 23hs, e você verá. Mas não mexa em nada. Muito menos em meus diários.

* * *

**Edição Extra do Profeta Diário:**

_**TRAGÉRIA NA FAMÍLIA WEASLEY!**_

_Cinco dias antes do casamento do século, uma tragédia sem proporções se abate sobre nosso herói Harry Potter. Sua noiva, a bela Ginny Weasley, sofreu um grave acidente na noite de ontem e veio a falecer antes de ser socorrida. _

_As causas do acidente ainda estão um tanto confusas, mas fontes confirmam que ela havia encontrado um diário velho no sótão de sua casa, e tentou abri-lo sem perceber que estava enfeitiçado. A maldição no diário fez efeito, e a srta. Weasley foi atingida em cheio por ela, não resistindo à forte magia.._

_Fontes confirmam que o diário pertencia à mãe da srta. Weasley, mas ninguém quis comentar qual o seu conteúdo, e porque era necessário que ele estivesse lacrado com uma magia tão poderosa._

_- Foi um terrível acidente... – informou a Sra. Weasley, entre lágrimas. – Eu não sabia que a magia do lacre era tão poderosa, nunca pensei que algo assim pudesse acontecer..._

_Harry Potter foi procurado, mas se recusou a prestar qualquer declaração. Uma fonte disse a nosso jornal que ele está trancado em Grimmald Place, e que a única pessoa que tem autorização para visitá-lo é Draco Malfoy, com quem desenvolveu uma sólida amizade nos últimos meses._

_- Devemos agradecer por Harry ter alguém como Draco para apoiá-lo, pois de outra maneira ele teria que suportar sozinho mais essa tragédia. – declarou Arthur Weasley, arrasado. – A Família Malfoy inteira tem sido um grande consolo para todos nós._

_Só nos resta torcer para que o jovem Sr. Malfoy consiga trazer algum consolo para Harry Potter, e que ele consiga superar mais essa adversidade em sua vida._

_**LEIA TAMBÉM:**_

**Números Revelam que é Alto o Número de Acidentes Fatais Causados por Diários Enfeitiçados** _- Páginas 5 e 6_

**Harry Potter: Solteiro Novamente. **- _Páginas 8 e 9_

**Família Malfoy: Sociedade a Favor da Devolução da Fortuna. **_– Páginas 10, 11 e 12._

**FIM**

* * *

**N.A:** Certo, não consegui colocar nem metade das coisas que pensei, porque o prazo era muito curto (só dois dias!) e o plot ficou enormeeee, mas espero pelo menos ter atendido ao desafio.

E eu tinha, TINHA que matar a Ginny!!

Reviews, please? ..


End file.
